Mi propiedad(okuda x asano)
by maley507
Summary: eres mi propiedad, hare de todo para que nadie mas te toque.
1. chapter 1

holis 3 soy new este es una historia algo raro si; pero entretenido este es un asanoxokuda ojala les guste.

 ** _assassination classroom no me pertenece_**.

 ** _capitulo 1: odio_**

 _asano gukushuu conocido como el numero 1 en la clase 3-A, muchos decian que no tenia sentimientos sino odio y sed de sangre y muertes, pero el si tenia un odio y era a: **karma akabane** un odio que el no lo podia controlar. y ademas celoso ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con **manami okuda** y el mismo se decia: 'como esa bestia puede tener a esa fragil rosa, ami las chicas me adoran y me corretean a muerte._

 _tch... dijo con odio._

 _justo por mala suerte va pasando okuda y karma con unas crepas y chocolates._

 _justo asano se dio cuenta que era san valentin ja ja me espera una pila de bombones y flores tch este año se los dare a los perros.-decia el muchacho con una sonrisa malevola._

 _mientras tanto karma y okuda,_

 _ **okuda** : que bueno karma que compramos lo que koro sensei mando._

 _dijo la pelinegra con una amable sonrisa_

 _ **karma** : jumm tienes toda la razón okuda-chan :3._

 _nee okuda chan me puedes hacer un favor?_

 _- **okuda:** mm si._

 _- **karma:** puedes esperar aqui abajo un momento._

 _- **okuda:** dale te espereo. ella cerro los ojos con una gran sonrisa._

 _(con asano)_

 _el pelinaranja iba al salon por sus miles de chocolates. pero al llegar al salon nadie le dio un chocolate. pero voltio al escuchar un poco de gritos y te amo y un poco de cosas al ver era mas de miles de chicas dandole chocolates a karma._

 _- **asano: te juro que te matare!**_

 _pero vio detenidamente a una muchacha pelinegra triste cargando miles de chocolates muy legos de la multitud._

 _el con una sonrisa muy seria se le acerca..._

 _comenta y avisame si te gusta para continuar cpn ella :3._


	2. 2 el amor trae esperanza

**_capitulo 2:_** _el amor trae esperanza_

y ahi iba asano sin miedo. dirijiendo una fria y asesina mirada a okuda. el puso su mano en la cara de la chica diciendole: por que estas triste?

okuda con miedo y con falta de aire sabia que estaba en peligro y ella pensaba que le daria un golpe en los genitales. pero recordo que koro sensei la habia preparado para casos asi.

 ** _PORQUÉ ESTAS TRISTE!!!!!!_** escucho por segunda vez la voz del chico.

ella timida respondio:- karma se pasa de abuso conmigo siempre me proteje y me aconsejá pero hoy le di mi chocolate y me tiro al suelo aplastandolo y diciendo : no me vasta quiero algo mas dulce que esto.

asano con furia y odio se acerco mas a okuda y ella con miedo cerro los ojos y asano con furia le mordio el cuello con dedicacion que sonaba suave y su saliva que estaba espesa le lamio el cuello pronunciando **_AMAMÉ_** llevandosela hasta el piso y okuda entre dulces lagrimitas perdio el control desmayandose en sus brazos. muy feliz y exitado azano dijo con una sonrisa **MI PROPIEDAD.**


	3. 3 rescatando tu corazon

**_capitulo 3:_** _el rescate de tu corazon_

 _anami... MANAMI... manami chan_ _decia karma tratando despertar a okuda tirada en la enfermeria de la clse 3 E ._ _- **okuda: Mhmmm** sin poder despertar aún..._ _. karma dandole unas disculpas por lo del chocolate enserio estuve con una negra en ese momento no okuda.._

l _o interrumpe asano estrellando la puerta con 7 guardaespaldas se pone a pelear con karma amarrandolo y diciendole: ubicate escoria, ella es mi propiedad y no la tendras (recomiendo escuchar con la musica del 13 op de bleach)_ _karma dandole una patada al estomago a asano sin saber porque lo hizo. asano usa su control y carisma hacia karma la cual cae hacia sus pies llorando y pidiendo perdon. y ahi asano lo recoje con una mano sobre su cabeza riendo malevolamente logro estrellarlo hacia la pared perdiendo el conocimiento._ _bruscamente asano deja el cuerpo malherido de karma todo sucio y estropeado._

 _asano: y ahora no vamos?_

 _subiendo a okuda hacia sus brazos y cargandola. decide montarla en el carro sin qie su padre lo viera ya que daria un mal ejemplo._

 _delicadamente la beso sin temor a ser visto_.

 _aun mejor para el su madre estaba de viaje y su padre no llegaria esa noche ya que tenia asuntos urgentes._

 _el la recosto suavemente sobre su cama y arropandola suavemente . y besandole la herida provocada._ _la pelinegra se desperto y vio a su lado una calor que la sentia especial ya que se trataba de asano ella con miedo se trato de liberar y asano le susurro: si me despiertas seras castigada! ella con mas miedo lo abrazo con encanto, haciendo que volviera loco a asano haciendo que..._


	4. 4 los frenos del amor

**_capitulo 4:_** _los frenos del amor_

 _haciendo que asano se abalanzara sobre ella ._ _la pobre okuda no sabia el porque. la cual el chico la tenia agarrada sobre sus brazos, asano se le acerco repitiendo varias veces mi propiedad, mi propiedad._ _okuda pensaba gritar pero penso por un momento que esa era su casa y le iria peor._

 _sin miedo el muchacho se le acerco besandola (sus primeros y reales besos) haciendola entrar en calor entre cada beso mas caliente y exitado estaba asano y no se daban para descansar entre los besos habian bocanadas de aire GRANDES bocanadas, que los volvian locos, asano decidio pasar aun nivel muy peligroso pero okuda lo detuvo diciendo que no estaban listos aun._ _asano muy exitado decide morderla nuevamente pero en el labio superior e inferior_ _haciendo que la muchacha le hiciera una marca igual pero mas dolorosa la cual se le acerco la lobulo de la oreja y lo mordio haciendo que el se pusiera mas loco la cual los 2 cayeron al piso haciendo que a okuda se le callera la falda lo que hizo que asano provara el nuevo nivel que buscaba. ahi okuda actuo y penso rapido que el simple juego de caperucita roja estava pasando en realidad. el era el lobo y ella la timida niña. okuda se coloco la falda que quedo abajo de la cama por tantas vueltas que dieron ._ _ahi asano no desperdicio la oportunidad, al ver a okuda debajo de la cama concentrada buscando la falda se podia ver su bello y delicado trasero la cual el coloco sus manos sobre la cadera de okuda, empujandola hacia atras contra su cuerpo haciendo que su pene se puesiera erecto ya que el tenia el pantalon del colegio e uniforme completo solo la chica le faltaba la falda haciendo contacto con las bragas muy delgadas de okuda. la cual asano se bajo el pantalon suavemente hasta quedar en un boxer negro con rayas rojas. y aun asi en estando erecto estaba apunto de barse los boxers hasta que okuda se viro y lo vio ella se sentia con miedo y panico viendo que asano estaba fuera de control._

 _asano-kun... dijo una voz seria y ala vez alegre. ya llegue._

n _o era su madre sino su padre el director asano g._


	5. capitulo 5: el porque

**_Capitulo 5:_** e _l porque!!!_

 _asano Empapado de sudor y nervioso al saber que; su padre llego, - **PORQUE AHORA!!!!** , dijo el muchacho con rabia_.

el al pensarlo se vistio con una velocidad increible, ya que okuda se habia puesto la falda, el se echo a reir deciendole: " _no te dejare ir" el rapidamente le tapa la boca con su mano dandole un beso._

 _ocultate debajo de la cama y no hagas ruido.-dijo asano agarrandola de la cintura._ _ **asano** se arregla para bajar._

 _mientras el se topa con su papá, le dice:-no es que llegarias tarde._ _el padre sorprendido le dijo si le ocultaba algo el niega rotundamente._

 ** _quiero hablar contigo como padre e hijo._** _ok padre dijo friamente._

 _con okuda en el cuarto_.

h _asta debajo de la cama huele a cerezos buff que bn se siente._ _la peli_ negra sale de alli con miedo y ala vez con miles de preguntas como:-que pasa con el? o por que hace esto? acaso me ama? no me lo puedo creer. un chico como el fijandose en alguien como yo.

no es justo deseo el porque. obvio la chica le gustaba ya que siempre le saludaba y le llego dar un chocolate en su cumpleaños.

¿acaso sera en venganza hacia karma?

pues no, ella vio en la esquina del cuarto un pequeño libro que decia: no abrir, ella se da cuenta que podia tener una clara respuesta sobre lo que pasaba.

la chica agotada de leer que las paginas siempre hablan de su odio a karma. hasta que llego a paginas mas limpias y redactadas que decian las respuestas a sus preguntas.

con una alegria de niño pequeño empezo a leer:

"como esa fragíl rosa podia estar con

tremendo animal".

me gustaria _saberlo_ , sus lindas trenzas

sus hermosos ojos que eran como el

atardecer.

me gustaria saber de que porque no me

mira o siempre karma la esta

cargando o sonriendole

me gustaria que dedicara una sonrisa

seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo,

la amo con locura pero con respeto.

manami ruborizada cierra la libreta sabiendo y concluyendo sus respuestas

osea, que asano la ama por odio y celos hacia karma todo ese odio se combirtio en amor para ella.

muy feliz iba a salir por la ventana hasta que...


	6. 6 por fa :'v

**_Capitulo 6: por favor!!!!!!!!_**

o _kuda pensaba saltar por la ventana ya qué no era alta la caida; hasta que entra el pelinaranja con un rostro de odio y satisfaccion al saber que su chica lo estaba desafiando._

l _a pelinegra estaba a punto de tirarse hasta que el chico la sujeta del brazo suavemente impidiendo tirarse._

 _ella reacciona algo timida, ya que el chico le estaba agarrando el mentón.- **me harias un Favor?.** la chica acepta la cual sabia el porque del amor._

 _- **te puedes quedar a dormir aqui, conmigo".**_

l _a chica sorprendida le dice que tenia que pedirle permiso a su madre, la cual el muchacho le dice que ya hablo con ella._

 _eran las 6:20 pm_

l _a timida chica le pide prestada la cocina; la cual el acepta. ella con serenidad hace dos platos de comida un caliente arroz con curry,_ _el chico apenado y celoso a la vez le dice que si le ha cocinado a karma. ella responde con un rotundo no. la cual era verdad. ahi magicamente sonrie asano comiendo el curry._

 _7:56 pm_

 _asano arreglo la cama y terminaba de limpiar el cuarto. hasta que la timida okuda se le acerca para hacerle una pregunta._

 _asano entre curiosidad le dice:- que paso?_

 _ella con mas nervios le dice que si podia pedir prestado el baño para bañarse ya que ha pasado todo el dia con él._

 _el acepta._

o _kuda va al baño ya que era una enorme tina ella decide ir quitandose la camisa,despues bajandose la falda toda arrugarda y pisada,ella solo queda con las bragas y el sosten eran de color verde y asian juego entre si, ella decide soltarse las trenzas._ _y sintio que algo se cayó._ _ella misma ni lo sabia como pudo entrar el pelinaranja al baño!!!!. el abraza y le dice: tu pelo huele a rosas._ _ella se enrojeze haciando quedar ruborizada de una forma muy tierna._ _ahi el instito canibal vuelve a nacer dentro de asano ..._


	7. capítulo 7 calor

**_capitulo 7_** : calor

los instintos canibales de asano volvieron...

bruscamente muerde el cuello de la pelinegra, siguilosamente coloca su mano sobre el vientre de ella llevandola hasta una esquina, el aún asi mordia succionaba y chupaba su cuello y boca.

la chica timidamente le coloca los brazos hacia un lado. pues mala suerte el chico la agarra por la cintura, besandole el vientre plano ahi reacciona okuda amarandole las manos con una toalla, sacandolo rodando del baño.

ella se destabotona el sosten, dejando sus senos al aire, baja tranquilamente sus bragas y se mete a la tina, suspirando se dice:-ahh que agua mas dulce.. ahi decide cerrar los ojos...

no pasan ni 5 minutos

estaba asano completamente

desnudo encima de okuda,okuda ruborizada se tapa lo mas que pudo pero le fue inutil ya que el la tenia arrinconada,

la respiracion de asano era irregular ni el sabia que hacer, okuda lo abraza ya que el cuerpo de asano era muy fornido y musculoso para su edad, un cuerpo muy fuerte.

sus suaves pechos estaba pegado a su firme cuerpo. lo que hace que okuda quede sentada encima de el, la cual provoca una exitacion gigante a asano y le prova tambien una ereccion, okuda siente algo duro y levantandose abajo de ella.

pero el le dice:-"ya estamos listos".

asano carga a okuda desde el baño hasta su cama, este la arrecuesta diciendole que si era su primera vez no se preocupara que tambien era la de el.

primero comenzo son grandes besos en el cuello de la chica y reafirmando las mordidas **!como le gustaba morder** **!, de** alli baja hasta los pezones rosados,el empieza succionando los pezones para luego comenzar a lamerlos. logrando un gemido de la pelinegra. para despues comienza a darles movimientos circulares jalando y apretandolos.

comienza a lamer desde la abertura de los pechos a la cintura de la chica.

okuda como su primera vez decide tocarle el miembro erecto a asano.

el acepta sabiendo como reaccionar a la petición, okuda empieza lamiendo el miembro del chico, haciendolo volverlo loco lamio desde la punta hasta la base del chico, con una curiosidad decide subcionar un pequeño hoyuelo en la punta que tenia el chico, haciendo que con su mano agarrara brusacmente la cabeza de la pelinegra y comenzarla a deslizar sobre el miembro haciendo que la chica tragara un caliente y espeso liquido.

el chico se le agito la respiracion.

el decide abrir la piernas de la pelinegra colocandola hasta su cintura, el sabia que le iba a doler a la chica la cual ella le dice que no importa que el dolor seria solo pasajero.

viendo como todo un dios una perfecta entrada, decide posicionar su miembro en la pequeña y estrecha entrada.

con suavidad empuja su miembro hacia la entrada haciendo resbalar, era una excelente noticia nadie la habia tocado. el seria el primero y unico.

vuelve a posicionarse en la entrada intentando lubricar bien ese estrecho y excitante lugar, decide colocar una brutal fuerza ...

e asano entró

haciendo sacar pequeñas lagrimas en la

chica, empezo moviendo suavemente las caderas para ver si la chica podia seguir el pequeño ritmo, lo volvia loco ese estrecho lugar lo apretaba mas haciendo que su miembro estuviera mas tenso.

cada vez que el movia sus caderas profundizaba mas el golpe.

comenzo a embestirla mas fuerte ya que el dolor habia desaparecido y solo quedaban 2 palabras: **LOCURA Y PLACER** pobre cama, por poco se destruye ella era como el mar se movia rapida y brutalmente chocando con las paredes del cuarto, okuda decide enlazar sus piernas a la cadera de asano logrando profundizar mas el golpe.

haciendo que asano se volcara con ella.

besos, caricias, besos, lagrimas y demas...

estaban disfrutando; se mostraba mas con la cara del muchacho, estaba enloquecido.

A..sa.no. decia entre lagrimas.-Mi..rame solo ami. dijo el chico.

asano dejo a lado la gentileza y empezo a moverse mas fuerte, rapido y violento, quien lo diria era todo un sadico y al parecer encontro su alicia.

el chico exploro toda su boca, enlazando sus sentimientos un dulce beso.

el chico gruño agarrado fuerte a okuda, okuda logro sentir un caliente liquido dentro de ella. ella se árqueo dando a ver que le a causado satisfaccion.

el cansancio se notaba, mas en la chica ya que de milagro podia con su alma,

sus trenzas quedaron echas polvo, todas desaliniadas y ni siquiera hablemos de su cuerpo estaba marcada desde el cuello hacia abajo.

los chicos estaban rendidos en la cama, el varon tocando el suave rostro de la chica mientras esta le devolvia con una timida sonrisa.

manami okuda...- hablo serio el chico.

mmm...?- se pregunto la chica.

quieres ser la sra.Gakushuu?-

 _ **ACEPTO... asano sa. (** el sa. se dice de cariño a los esposos ejemplo milk y goku)_

 _te amo. dijo el chico besando la frente no de su compañera sino de su futura esposa._

 _decidieron dormir abrazados ya que para saber si fue solo un sueño debian gozarlo al extremo(nta ;v solo un khr! conoce exo)_

 _se podia notar que los dos lo disfrutaron y mucho ya que se les veia acurrucados uno con el otro._

 _ese es mi hijo estoy orgulloso de el- dijo un hombre alto y sexi como el hijo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una taza de cafe.: es lo mismo que hize con su madre. ¿y mi preguntan es como saldra ella de esta?._

 _bueno mejor me voy..._

 _FIN_

 _SEÑOR perdoneme por pecar esto estuvo riko._

 _bueno aki termina la 1 temp._

 _SAYONARA MALERS (MI FANDOM :v)_


End file.
